Esa parte de mí
by lobunaluna
Summary: Saga le dice algo, que no tenia que decir, a Kanon. Por lo cual este se aleja, por el bien de ambos, llevandose una parte importante de Saga con él.(no yaoi)


_Esa parte de mí._

-SI TU NO EXISTIERAS, MUCHAS COSAS DE MI VIDA JAMÁS HUBIERAN PASADO… Y SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE HABLO-Kanon miro por un momento, sorprendido, a Saga- OJALA NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO. POR QUE SOLO TRAES DESGRACIAS A MI VIDA-El otro gemelo se dio vuelta y comenzó a irse.

-Saga, a diferencia tuya…-susurro, manteniendo firme su voz- reconozco mi porcentaje de culpa en todo lo que ah pasado… Y no te culpo, por haberme ignorado, cuando más te necesite.-Saga se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- y a diferencia tuya, me alegre… por mucho tiempo que fueras mi gemelo…

-Kanon… espera…-el otro gemelo se encerró en su habitación y no le dejo replicar nada.

_Mañana siguiente._

-Kanon…-Saga golpeo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, Shion le había mandado a buscar, dado que este no se había presentado a la reunión matutina. -Kanon…-abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación vacía… Se acerco a la cama, había una nota en esta. No quería leerla, pero lo hizo:

_Saga:_

_Dado que consideras, que mi existencia solo te trae desgracias eh decido irme. Supongo que de esa forma, te liberas de padecer más desgracias en un futuro. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, supongo que evitaría cometer los errores que originaron tu desgracia. Siempre me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si le decía al patriarca de esa sombra rara, que te asechaba desde que llegamos al santuario. Ya es tarde para saber la respuesta, pero supongo que me tengo merecida tu rabia y frustraciones. _

_Lamento, sinceramente, hermano que por mi culpa hayas pasado. Por lo que has tenido que pasar. Dado que mí presencia causan las miserias de tu vida… Supongo que alejarme es lo único que puedo hacer por tu bien._

_Saga, esto lo hago porque te quiero. No porque es un capricho que me agarro de momento. Hacía tiempo que lo venia pensando. Por favor, no me busques… Hazlo tanto por ti como por mí._

_Te quiere, tu hermano._

_Kanon_

-Que hice…-Saga dejo caer la nota al suelo y abandono Géminis velozmente. Busco todo el día, por los lugares habituales que solía ir Kanon. Nunca le habían visto, jamás había pasado por ese lugar durante el día que transcurría. Regreso al santuario derrotado, ni siquiera podía localizarle por el cosmos. Su hermano siempre había sido un experto a la hora de esconderle.

_Casa de Aries._

-Saga… ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-Shion miro el demacrado rostro del caballero, si había algo que tenía que reconocer de Saga. Cuando algo le afectaba, inmediatamente se hacía presente en su rostro.-Sucedió algo…

-Kanon se fue.-informo con un hilo de voz- discutimos… va mejor dicho, perdí los estribos por no tomarme unas palabras por lo que eran… Una broma. Le grite y le dije que mi vida sería mucho mejor, si él nunca hubiera nacido.-Mu y el patriarca se quedaron pasmados por las palabras del caballero.-soy un imbécil… -murmuro para luego seguir su camino.

* * *

Los días y meses que siguieron fueron eternos para el caballero de Géminis, Kanon nunca dio señales de vida. Lo único que aliviaba el corazón del gemelo mayor, era la estrella que representaba la vida de su hermano…. Cástor, brillaba a la par de Pólux… Esos hermanos jamás se separarían… Cerro los ojos él y su estupidez le habían costado a su gemelo.

-Saga…-el joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con Milo, que parecía algo apenado por alguna razón que se mantenía en la incógnita.

-¿Que sucede Milo?

-Si te dijera… que en mi última misión… Me "pareció" ver a Kanon-el chico bajo la mirada- ¿qué me dirías?-sintió que le arrastraban, cuando levanto la mirada se halló con la expresión enfurecida de Saga. El caballero le sujetaba con fuerza contra el pilar.

-¿Dónde le viste?-pregunto, sin aflojar el agarre que ejercía en los brazos del más chico.

-Me pareció…-informo el chico, pero el agarre de Saga se intensifico. Este no se creía el "me pareció" - lo vi en Florencia… ya suelta que me estas clavando las uñas.-Saga le soltó…

- A Kanon siempre le gusto Italia…-el gemelo cerro los ojos, porque no lo había pensado.- hablaste con él.

-No.-Saga le atravesó con la mirada.- Bueno… algo… Intente convencerle de volver… Pero no hubo caso, se negó… Dijo que lo superarías y que le terminarías agradeciendo que se hubiera ido.

-¿Hace cuánto es que le viste?-pregunto Saga, sabia cuando había ido Milo a la misión en Italia.

-dos meses… Hace cinco que estaba ahí. Me hizo jurarle que no te diría nada.-informo el más joven- No creo que se haya ido de ahí…

-Teniendo la cuna del renacimiento… Lo dudo, no se moverá de ahí, Kanon no lo hará.-sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos- Porque si llegabas a decirme, creería que no le iría a buscar a ese lugar y le buscare en su segunda ciudad favorita.

-¿Y esa cuál es?-pregunto Milo.

-Roma. –Informo el gemelo.- no fui a ninguno de esos lugares, porque pensé que no iría halla. Ya puedes irte…-Milo le miro atentamente.

-Perdona por no haberte dicho antes, sé que pasaron siete meses en los que has sufrido…-Saga miro los arrepentidos ojos de Milo.-pero no quería faltar a mi palabra…

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa diré que te obligue… Vete-Milo se fue, se sentía aliviado ahora que podía ser sincero con el gemelo.

_Florencia._

Saga llego a Florencia, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Llevaba a cuestas una pequeña mochila de viaje. No se había atrevido a usar la otra dimensión, la presencia de su cosmos pondría bajo aviso a su gemelo y este tal vez escapara de él.

* * *

El primer lugar que visito fue la Academia… El guardia de la entrada, cuando le vio le sonrió y le pregunto cómo estaba el día de hoy. Incluso llego a preguntarle, como iba con la restauración de ese viejo plano de la Basílica de la Santa Cruz. Después de descubrir que su gemelo, obviamente trabajaba en ese lugar como restaurador. Fue más fácil que suspirar encontrarle, le vio llegar al lugar y saludar a los guardias como si nada. Durante una semana le vio entrar y salir del lugar.

No le sorprendía que Kanon restaurara viejos manuscritos… En el santuario, cuando se aburría, lo hacía y los dejaba como nuevos. Pudo ver a su hermano durante una semana, semana en la que dudo en si acercársele o no…

* * *

Kanon salió de la Academia abriendo su paraguas, el cielo parecía estar enojado por algo. Los truenos, el viento y el agua no tenían piedad con los transeúntes ese día. Dio un par de pasos cuando levanto la mirada…

-¿Saga?-su hermano tenía un aspecto lamentable, a pesar de estar bien vestido, el rostro demacrado el agua empapándole por completo. Vio que su hermano abría los labios, pero los volvió a cerrar. Sin duda no era capaz de comenzar con el discurso. Que debió de haber estado practicando, la semana que le estuvo vigilando. Si, lo sabía… Sabía que Saga le vigilaba, solo un tonto o un hermano arrepentido intentaría seguir a quien se le enseño a ocultarse.

-Nunca me arrepentí de ser tu hermano-fue lo único que dijo, Kanon sonrió. Abrazo a Saga, tapándole un poco con el paraguas.- perdóname por herirte y echarte las culpas que son mías… Tú no tienes la culpa de mis errores.-Saga cerro los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas circularan por sus mejillas mimetizándose con las gotas de lluvia... Kanon le abrazo con fuerza y el recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Sintiendo el tranquilo latir del corazón de su hermano.

-Creo que aprendiste… Que ninguno puede existir… Si no tiene al otro a su lado.-Susurro Kanon- estos siete meses fueron difíciles… Pero me alegra, tenerte de nuevo… hermano. Me alegra estar completo de nuevo.

Saga abrazo con fuerza a Kanon. Deseando nunca más dejarle ir, de la misma forma que lo estaba deseando Kanon… Por qué él no podía existir, si no tenía a esa parte de su ser tan importante que representaba Kanon. Esa parte que estaba llena de amor y comprensión…. Esa parte de él que se manifestaba como su hermano.

_Fin._


End file.
